


I am a conversation (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

by ironicallyinternational



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Teen Wolf (TV), technically also
Genre: As in the pack are crystal gems, Crystal Gems, Drabble, Friendship, Fusion, Humor, I guess????, M/M, Plot Twists, Scott/Stiles fusion, Steven Universe AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicallyinternational/pseuds/ironicallyinternational
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gems are stuck on a Homeworld ship, and Lydia discovers that Sciles isn't quite the person the pack thought he was. </p>
<p>Mostly because he's more than one person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Lydia had barely managed to grab onto his arm (the guy ran insanely fast) when it hit her. </p>
<p>“Y-you’re a FUSION. You and Stiles are- Sciles.”</p>
<p>For a moment,  Definitely Not a Stranger relented, giving her a very apologetic grimace. “Yeah. I’m Scott. Sorry about this fiasco.”</p>
<p>Lydia, for once, quite literally had no words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am a conversation (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

**Author's Note:**

> A great big thank you to all the lovely commenters on my previous two Skittles fics- you're all amazingly kind, and I'm very happy to hear you liked my writing!
> 
> Here's the last of my completed Scott/Stiles fics for the moment, and also probably the most light-hearted. It all originated with my musing that Scott and Stiles are extremely fused when they work together, and from there...Well, I mean. I never said I was being extremely clever with this.
> 
> It's also more of a drabble than anything else (by my standards), being "only" 2k long. Still, enjoy!

Lydia had never been more grateful to have Allison back.

Which, okay. Maybe not. Seeing her again for the first time probably outweighed this particular moment, but still.

In this scenario, Lydia shuddered to think what could have happened to her if Allison hadn’t shown up out of nowhere. Even thinking about it made her reflexively raise her hand to the gem on her throat.

Still, the temptation to scream hadn’t quite ebbed away: although no one was currently in mortal peril, that didn’t mean they weren’t wounded, or knocked out, or being tortured right at this moment.

Lydia cursed under her breath. The Homeworld ship was huge- on another occasion, she would’ve waited for someone to make the joke about overcompensation, but in this light, the situation didn’t seem quite so comical.

She’d lost Allison halfway down a hallway, when she’d run off after Isaac, leaving her alone on the enemy ship, with no idea what was happening to the rest of the pack.

In Allison’s case, she was pretty sure she’d do fine- even before her temporary death, the gem had never been one to get her ass handed to her. Lydia’d also heard commotion from Derek’s cell, which hadn’t been very far from hers; knowing the guy, he was probably out by now.

Lydia, however, was searching for the rest of the team.

It was on occasions like these that she wished their group had remained smaller. More people meant higher rates of death.

Still, here she was now, unarmed except for her screams, and running down halls whilst attempting both to go unnoticed and to find her friends.

Fucking Homeworld. If she wasn’t so scared of them right now, she would definitely have a lot to say.

 

It was after narrowly escaping a guard that she found herself in another prison aisle, just as bleak and brightly lit as hers had been.

There were three guards patrolling: one walking up and down, the other two stationed in front of a cell. Bingo.

Unfortunately, all three seemed fit, well-trained, and not too stupid. Weaponless and exhausted, Lydia wasn’t going to be able to take them out. It seemed she was going to have to use her last resort if she wanted the mystery prisoner out.

She considered it for a moment, weighing the pros and cons.

In the end, she had to settle for freeing them: most of the other gems were physically stronger than Lydia, and would be of more use to the team, and knocking the guards out meant grabbing their weapons. Although there was still the issue of not knocking the prisoner out too…

Lydia stepped out from behind the wall just as the third guard approached the end of the hallway, throwing herself on him with a shout.

With the element of surprise on her side, she managed to grab his stun-gun out of his hands and buzz him, so that the guy collapsed in her arms just as the other two whirled around.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Singing!” Lydia shouted, hoping whoever it was inside the cell would get the message.

And then, just a second before the two could fire their actual guns, she screamed.

The two guards collapsed on the floor, writhing, their shots way off, as Lydia screamed on and on, voice echoing down the floor.

By the time she’d stopped, they were both passed out.

 

With such a commotion, they didn’t have much time to get out.

Lydia ran towards the guards, nabbing their guns, before snatching the controller from one of their belts and deactivating the cell.

Inside the cell, someone moved out of the shadows.

Lydia blinked.

“Who the fuck are you?”

 

“Oh! Lydia.” The stranger seemed relieved to see her, and Lydia swore she’d never met him in her life.

“How do you know my name?”

Stranger blinked, then smiled sheepishly.

He was tall, well-built, obviously strong, even with the exhausted air to him; there was something naggingly familiar about him and the smile itself.

“It’s a bit complicated.” Stranger smiled apologetically, gently taking a gun from Lydia. “We should get going.”

He seemed a bit absent, as though not entirely awake, and Lydia stared him down, frustrated.

The warm brown eyes, the sharp teeth, the broad shoulders, the earnest look… It was the questioning head-tilt that did it.

“Oh my god,” Lydia breathed out, uncomprehending. “ _Sciles_?”

Stranger/Sciles jerked in surprise, and then chuckled ruefully. “Okay, it’s kinda a lot complicated, for you.”

At Lydia’s wide-eyed stare, he pushed on: “You should probably ask Stiles to give you the whole-”

Suddenly, the distant look in his eyes vanished, and the gem bristled from head to toe, before giving a sharp: “ _Stiles._ ”

“Stiles? Who’s Stiles? What’s-” Lydia began, mind still working at a thousand an hour, but it was useless.

Probably Not A Stranger had twisted to storm out of the cell, jaw and fists clenched and eyes blazing.

 

Lydia had barely managed to grab onto his arm (the guy ran insanely fast) when it hit her.

“You’re a _fusion_. You and Stiles are _Sciles_.”

For a moment, Definitely Not a Stranger relented, giving her a very apologetic grimace. “Yeah. I’m Scott. Sorry about this fiasco.”

Lydia, for once, quite literally had no words.

And then Scott was off again, shouting: “STILES!” at the top of his lungs and straight-up blasting every guard they found through a wall.

 

Lydia managed to follow him from a distance as he charged through the floor, her thoughts a mess.

Sciles was a _fusion_?

_Sciles_?

It seemed mind-blowingly impossible.

Sciles had been Sciles for thousands of years; since the War on _Homeworld_.

No one could stay fused that long, surely, even the strongest of fusions couldn’t _possibly_ bear to stay together for eons.

After a while, she registered the sound of fighting a floor up, ripping her away from her thoughts.

Scott had apparently heard it too, because in a flash he turned to rush past her and up the stairs, eyes flashing and expression both wild and grim.

Sciles was a fusion. _Sciles_.

Lydia groaned and ran after him.

 

The top floor of the ship was chaotic.

It seemed most of the crew was there, freed from their cells: Derek was crashing into a wave of soldiers, the “twins” fused together (see, _that_ was how strong fusions worked), and a number of others were running about.

No sign of Allison, Isaac or “Stiles”.

Scott let out a noise that sounded worryingly like a growl, and echoed ominously in the sudden silence their dramatic entrance had created (Scott had broken through a _wall_ ).

Lydia, upon catching sight of the confused looks on the faces of their group and the Homeworld gems alike, couldn’t help but sympathise.

Someone fired at them- Lydia shot him straight in the face, and the fight broke out anew.

She continued tailing Scott amidst the brawl, covering his rear as he ploughed his way through the room, still calling for Stiles.

And then, distantly: “ _Scott_!”

Scott froze.

The voice came from the other side of the huge docking room, but it was unmistakably shouting his name.

Over the loudspeakers, a booming voice interrupted the fight by barking out: “Troops! Do not let Crystal Gems oh-two and oh-three meet! I repeat, Crystal Gems oh-two and oh-three!”

A disbelieving moment followed, broken by Scott cupping his mouth and going: “Over here!”.

Immediately, every last Homeworld gem seemed to appear as a barrier between the two sides of the room, firing steadily at them.

Amidst their orderly fighting, flashes of vivid light announced the Crystal gems pushing forwards, voices encouraging even through the shouting, screaming and clanging.

Scott, however, seemed fuelled by a superhuman energy, barrelling forwards as though unstoppable.

Lydia stuck to him, running through the space he’d cleared to provide backup.

From what she could hear, Stiles seemed just as successful, his voice coming closer as they advanced.

Still, the troops were now almost circling them, pressing closer: if nothing happened very soon, they would be in deep trouble.

 

The level of noise was getting louder, and getting to Lydia.

All around, flashes of metal, bared teeth, hand to hand, the gems were intent on destroying each other. Noise rang through the room like the aftermath of an explosion.

Lydia inhaled sharply, collecting what was left of her energy, and zapped Scott lightly in the back.

He whipped around, mouth open in protest, but immediately obeyed when she gestured to her ears.

And then Lydia screamed again, pouring everything she had left into the sound.

This time, she could feel the energy seeping out of her, her knees buckling as she continued, but the guards all around them followed suit when she fell to the ground.

Coughing hoarsely, room spinning slightly, Lydia looked up.

 

The perimeter around Scott had cleared.

From where she lay, Lydia could see Allison and Isaac rubbing their ears, and between them another pseudo-Sciles.

The room was still spinning, bizarrely quiet.

Scott gave a delighted shout, sprinting forwards, the other gem whooping triumphantly as he followed suit.

When they were near each other, Stiles leapt up, letting Scott catch him with a startled “oompf”, and the two spun around, laughing loudly.

“God, you _asshole_ , don’t ever do that again,” Scott wheezed, setting Stiles down with a care that betrayed his teasing words.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, next time I’ll just pat you on the back as they drag you off to execution.” Stiles drawled, tone dripping sarcasm in a way that made Sciles himself look pleasant. “Idiot.”

“I forgot what you looked like. That’s weird, right?” Scott asked, looking him up and down.

Lydia pushed herself upwards, head still throbbing, but smiling wryly despite herself.

“I’m extremely offended you forgot about my devilish good looks.” Stiles retorted, grinning.

Scott pulled a face. “Aren’t I supposed to be the hot girl?”

Stiles cursed under his breath. “Fucking past me, ruining my reputation and all.”

Scott snorted, and then they both started laughing.

The snickering was followed by jostling each other about, full of hair ruffling and light shoves, and the next thing Lydia knew there was a flash of bright light and Sciles stood doubled over in front of them, shaking with laughter.

“Mother _fucker_.” Ethan said, or perhaps it wasn’t Ethan.

Sciles took a gulp of air, straightening up, and brushing his hair out of his eyes.

His _eyes_.

For the first time in forever, Sciles’ hair was out of his (their?) eyes, and there were four of them.

How the hell had Lydia never considered the fusion idea? Sciles was too perfect to be normal.

“For fuck’s sake.” Derek grumbled.

“Hi, Sciles.” Allison said, amused. “I think your secret’s out now.”

Sciles smiled fleetingly, a flash of bright white teeth. “We did keep it well, though.”

“You did.” Allison laughed. “Knowing the pair of you, I didn’t think you’d hide it for longer than a day.”

Sciles grinned crookedly. “Stiles wants to inform you that he takes deep offence to that.”

“Wait up.” Kira interjected. “Allison, you knew?”

The two froze.

 

Allison ran a hand through her hair. “Of course I knew. Stiles and Scott were my top two lieutenants, not to mention best friends.”

“You never told anyone?” Lydia burst out, feeling deeply betrayed.

Allison sighed, shooting Sciles a glance. “When it started, I couldn’t. Not safe. After that, well, it had been going on for long. People could’ve found it unnatural, turned against us. I didn’t want that, and neither did Sciles. By this point, it’s just…Sciles is Sciles.”

“We were gonna tell you.” Sciles said, quietly. “Honest. Just didn’t want to lose you lot.”

Lydia opened her mouth to reply, and then a groan emerged from the mouths of every single trooper on board.

“Less talking, more getting out of here.” Derek grunted.

“I can do that.” Sciles said, with a touch of his usual snark, weapons drawn.

When the guards got up, the crew was already by the door. Homeworld lost that one by a million.

 

——-

 

Later, when they’re back in Beacon Hills, bruised and tired and awkward, Sciles goes “Aw, fuck it.” and defuses, leaving the two to land on top of each other.

“You’re killing me, get off!” Stiles yelps, muffled, to which Scott rolls off, alarmed.

Stiles does not look on the brink of death, however- more like slightly ruffled.

Scott gives a huff of relief.

“I forgot how melodramatic you were.”

“Melodramatic?! Me?!” Stiles exclaims, flinging his arms up in the air. “What the hell, Scott?”

Scott snorts. Stiles pulls a face.

They’re so caught up in their own bubble that Lydia decides to kick Stiles in the shin to make his attention revert to her.

“Ahem.”

“Lyds! Hi.” Stiles says, then stammers a bit. “Hi, yeah, uh, wow, long time no see, or rather short time, but actually technically never seeing as we were sort of hiding this huge secret from you and I’ll just stop talking right now.”

“I used to think you were _smooth_.” Ethan says, disbelieving. Scott’s head is in his hands.

“I’ll try to be less nervous next time I have to confront people I’ve known for eons and facing their potential hatred. Sorry to disappoint.” Stiles responds, bitchily. “Wouldn’t want to upset your delicate feelings.”

(Lydia _likes_ Stiles, and is very angry about it.)

“You’ve been fused since the War?” Derek asks next, finally speaking up.

Both Scott and Stiles wince at that, perfectly in sync.

“Pretty much.” Scott says. “Since the last day of the final battle for headquarters.”

He casts Stiles a look. The smaller gem fidgets.

Scott clears his throat. “Spontaneous decision. Wasn’t my idea.”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures.” Stiles mutters, kicking the ground.

“And you’ve stayed fused ever since.” Derek repeats, still incredulous. In unison, the pair shrug.

“What, like it’s hard?” Stiles sing-songs, in a very good Elle Wood imitation that flies straight over Derek’s head.

“Yes, it is.” Isaac replies, frowning hard. “It’s impossible, actually.”

“Well, obviously not.” Stiles retorts, with a raised brow. “We have to use our brain like a big boy, Isaac.”

Isaac scowls.

(Lydia _really_ likes Stiles, and is marginally less angry about it.)

“I thought it was pretty unbelievable too, but after a while it just made sense.” Allison pipes up. “Stiles and Scott have always been creepily well-balanced, so it wasn’t all that surprising that their fusion was incredibly in sync. We were worried it would cause problems if Sciles unfused, so they stayed fused, and after a while it would have gotten awkward to explain, so we just let it be.”

“I wanted to tell you guys.” Scott sighs. “Stiles was convinced you would, quote unquote, tie us to a burning stake and roast us alive, while chanting death hymns and flicking lasagna at us.”

“Why lasagna?” Kira questions, bemused.

Stiles shrugs. “I don’t know! It was the first thing that came to mind!”

“Why the fuck would we do that?” Aiden asks, perplexed.

“Stiles is _really_ paranoid.” Scott says, apologetically. Stiles scowls.

“Also he thinks everyone hates him.” Allison adds, grinning. “Also he strongly believes that everyone only likes Sciles because of Scott’s natural radiance.”

Scott shakes his head, smiling sheepishly, as Stiles glares. “I do not. At all. I’m an extremely charming person.”

“Yes, you are.” Allison says, sweetly.

“No I’m not.” Stiles mutters automatically, before hitting himself. “Damn it! That was cheating.”

Allison beams. Scott sighs.

“Can we go back to being fused? That was way easier.” Stiles complains, as Scott grins despite himself.

“No, you can’t.” Allison says. “The team needs time to adjust, and you’re taking responsibility for your actions.”

“Actually,” Lydia points out, finally breaking her silence, “So do you.”

Allison stares. "What?"

"You  _are_ supposed to be our leader, after all. Hiding a secret this big from us is as much your screw-up as it is Sciles'." Lydia explains, a tad wryly. Allison flushes.

Stiles laughs delightedly, before turning to Scott. “And _that_ ’s why Lydia is my favourite.”

Lydia smiles involuntarily.

“I thought I was the hot girl.” Scott says, looking extremely wounded.

“You’re the hot girl.” Stiles confirms, equally serious.

“Oh my god, are you still going on with the hot girl inside jokes?” Kira groans.

“Well, it does make a little more sense when they’re not talking to themselves.” Lydia points out charitably.

“Thank you!” Scott and Stiles chorus, before turning to one another.

“Second hottest girl.” Scott tries, with a raised brow.

“Where do I rank, then?!” Stiles demands, shaking his head. “No way. Third.”

“But what about Kira and Allison?”

“And Malia?”

“We seriously need to rethink the ranking system.”

Intermingling, their voices almost sound like Sciles’.

 

 

“God,” Derek sighs, pinching his nose. “One was bad enough.”

Lydia smirks and thinks perhaps Sciles unfused isn’t so bad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this one- it's far from my usual writing, and a lot more silly, but I had fun writing it. I might be pushed to write something else for this universe because I have a lot of unwritten content in my head, but for the moment I have another (temporarily final?) Sciles fic to finish, so that'll wait.
> 
> As always, please comment and come talk to me at quidfree on tumblr.


End file.
